


Glub

by DavidAmpora



Series: Glub [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Full Sex, minor gill play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidAmpora/pseuds/DavidAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you want to learn about troll junk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glub

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely moirail Hannah, she loves EriDave. Happy Christmas girl!   
> Har~

Your name is Dave Strider, and you want to learn about troll junk.

Karkat got all shouty when you asked him to teach you, so now you are looking for the one troll who would willingly get naked for anyone, Eridan Ampora.  
"Glub glub glub, is this the Ampora mating call?" Next thing you know the royalblood is infront of you, "Yes, hello I wwas called?" You weren't actually expecting that to work. "I wasn't actually expecting that to work." He looks at you, confused, "Wwell it did. Wwhat do you wwant?" You shift akwardly, this is kind of an odd thing to ask now that you think about it. "Here's the thing, I want to learn what troll junk looks like but Kitkat won't show me. Take off your pants." Eridan looks rather taken aback by that, "oh wwoww I'm so wwooed. Wway to be a casanovva there. You could ask in a fashion that is nicer than 'Kar won't strip for me, so you do it instead. I might even show you how shit works if you actually ask." You look him in the eyes and say, with you voice laced strongly with sarcasm, "Please /Oh Mighty Highblood/ Show Me Your Glorious and Weird Alien Junk." Eridan is clearly annoyed, "You knoww wwhat, just to be fuckin ironic, I'll showw you mine, if you showw me yours." This catches you by surprise but you quickly recover and hold out your hand. "You have a deal." He rolls his eyes but shakes your hand anyways. "Wwere are wwe evven doin this?" "Follow me." You walk in the direction of your room, looking back every now and then to make sure Eridan is Still following you, he keeps up with you quite easily. You finally arrive at a red door, with a broken record decal on it. "We're here." He looks at the door, "wwhat a humble abode." You roll your eyes. "Just get in so we can get naked." "Charmin as evver." He steps into your room and starts unbottoning his pants. By the time he has his rediculous pants off, you are already naked. "Wwhat the.. Howw the.. Wwhat?" He is looking at you with a face of awe. "A Strider never reveals his secrets." You say smuggly. He is visibly irritated as he removes the rest of his clothes and places them in his sylladex. He has this ken doll like dome where his crotch is located, and he has purple slashes along his ribs and neck, which you assume are his gills. You lightly run a finger along one of the slashes on his neck. Eridan makes a small noise of approval before he speaks "before you ask, not all trolls havve these, only seadwwellers." You remove your hand from his gills and rub the base of one of his horns, this makes him purr. You have to addmit, that's cute as fuck, but you have to get back to the matter at hand. You remove your hands from Eridans body. "Kay, sow how does your troll junk work?" He stops purring and motions towards the ken doll like dome, "This is my bulge sheeth, my bulge slides out wwhen I'm aroused. And this is my nook." He motions towards whalt almost looks like a human vagina (which you have /totaly/ seen before) exept its purple. "This is wwere a bulge wwould normally go wwhen pailin, any questions?" He looks at you expectantly. "Yeah, just one, if I were to, like, touch you nook, your bulge would come out, right?" "More than likely yes, its one of the most common wways to get aroused actually." You reach your hand between his legs to rub at his nook before slipping a finger inside. Eridan let's out a suprised and undignified squeak, his legs closing and trapping your hand. "Fuck! Ask before you fuckin do somethin like that!" "Sorry?" You say, not even the slightest bit sorry. He just huffs and spreads his legs, freeing your hand. A slimy purple tentacle slips out of his bulge sheeth, curling slightly. "Holy shit dude! Your dick is a tentacle!'' He doesn't look to pleased at that. You remove your finger from his nook to instead run it down the length of his bulge. "Its slimy." Eridans makes a pleased little noise. You look at your finger, curiously bringing it up to your mouth and licking the purple off if it. "Hmm..." It tasted kind of like grape juice. You see Eridans face go bright purple before he quickly looks away, "Oh my cod!" You laugh lightly, grabbing his bulge and stroking slowly. You watch him squirm and bit his lip, you squeeze his bulge lightly, trying to get a reaction from him. He moans rather loud before he clamps a hand over his mouth and glares at you. "Do that again." You say delightedly, squeezing his bulge again. This time the moan comes out choked and strained. You can feel his hips grind against your hand. "Lay on the bed." You demand as you stop touching his bulge. He let's out a desperate whine and lays on his back on the bed, spreading his legs to make room for you. You crawl on to the bed between his legs, leaning down and placing little kisses along his inner thighs, before licking along the opening of his nook. He let's out a choked moan as you shove your tongue into his nook. He's moaning like a $2 whore and grinding needily against your face. You remove your tongue from Eridan, licking the purple off your lips and moving up his body to kiss him deeply. His fingers tangle themselves in your hair as you slowly ease your dick into his nook. His hips jolt, trying to take all of you in andoh sweet mother of all things ironic this is the best fucking feelings in the world. You slowly pull almost all the way out and slowly push back in, moaning.eridan clutches you tightly and rolls his hips. "Oh f-fuck!" You grab his bulge, stroking him in time with your thrusts. His back arches off the bed and his hips moves in time with your thrusts. "More more more please fuck Davve more." You thrust in deeper, picking up speed as you lean down and kiss at his gills. You stroke him faster, trying to make him cum before you. You fuck him into the bed, moaning into his neck. Next thing you know, Eridans choking out your name and finishing hard, his nook clamping down around you tightly. This sends you reeling over the edge. You shake violently as you climax, moaning his name before collapsing on top of him. You both pant heavily before drifting off to sleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
